vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MFGreth1
Hi, welcome to /v/'s Recommended Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Playstation 3 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kotep (Talk) 19:11, 8 August 2009 Repeatedly reinserting this unnecessary arguments Wow. Hey, what's your definition of "repeatedly" and "unnecessary?" Because most people use the world "repeatedly" when referring to something that happened more than once. But I only UNDID YOUR VADALISM (or "reinserting the argument as you put it) ONE (uno, single, 1, I) time. Also, the argument is necessary, since the argument is about the very nature of the wiki itself, and whole state of the PS3 article. Fucking faggot. - Lord Please Rape My Face aka Bojangles11 I LOVE '''how you are calling an '''ADMIN a faggot. Hi, Bojangles11!!! How's life? Just came to say that you DID reinsert the argument WAY MORE than once! If you call bullshit, it's in the contribution history. Check your contribution history since it's all there and it shouldn't be hard to spot since you only did 39 edits. You didn't do it once, YOU DID IT THREE '''(tres, thrice, 3, III) '''TIMES. Nice lie, bro! You're forgetting I started that page and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to tell you it is unecessary. It was a topic that got way out of hand and off subject (even though ironically it still pertained to the topic at hand lol) and really isn't worth keeping.' IT'S NOT LIKE THE WHOLE PS3 SECTION NOR THE WIKI WILL CRUMBLE IF IT'S GONE' (kind of like that FFXIII we argued about which was stupid and pointless AND HEY LOOK IT'S STILL THERE LOL). Well it was nice talking to you baby, we should have lunch sometime, call me. With lots of love. Haipayazoo 07:49, October 2, 2010 (UTC) *Bojangles just mad cus he was suspended. Also I'm stylin' on him. But in all seriousness, if you wanna bitch and moan and troll on User Talk pages, by all means, come at me bro. But on game discussion pages, try to keep it civil, and if an admin says enough is enough, and deletes the argument, you should probably not be a baby bitch and keep reinserting it. Also, you reinserted it three times, you lying faggot. - MFGreth1 14:52, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I didn't re-insert it, I edited it, you fucking dip shit. Actually, I don't remember, but guess what? I don't fucking care. It shouldn't have been removed. You simply removed it, because you're a butthurt manchild who can't come to terms with his buyer's remorse, and accept the fact that FFXIII is a piece of shit game with no redeeming value. It has nothing over and other game in existance. The game is a straight fucking line. They told me once you reach pulse the game opens up. It doesn't. Instead of walking in a straight line, the game simply gives you the option to walk straight down a couple of different lines. In the end, your still just pushing auto-battle over and over and over. After I got rid of it, my friend Ryan went out and got it. I asked him, "Why the fuck do you keep playing this piece of shit?" This was his response (and I'm not making this up), "It's the only game I can play when I'm drunk." I LITERALLY played this fucking game IN ANOTHER ROOM. The controller vibrates when your health is low. PUsh L1 Down X to switch to a healing "paradigm," then mash X until it stops vibrating. Then push L1 up X to switch back to attacking. There is no strategy at any point in this game, each Esper has a little trick to it, and they still aren't fun to fight. It was because of this game, that I swore (to myself mind you) to never purchase a fucking video game ever again. I have a PC, Wii, PS3, DS, and PSP. And I've kept that promise. Even if I won the lottery, nothing will stop me from being a pirate for the rest of my life. I won't delete it from the page, since I know you'll just abuse your admin powers like a faggot. Whatever. I've spoken the truth. Deal with it. End of discussion. Go ahead and suspend me since I just made your butt hurt, despite the fact that I'm a contructive member, I have 3 sock puppets and my IP changes daily. Peace. *Why u mad tho? Also lol this shit hasn't been brought up in months. You need a life man. - MFGreth1 19:10, January 23, 2011 (UTC) It hasn't been brought up in months because I HAVE A LIFE. DUUUURRRRR. I like to do things besides add shit games to a wiki supposedly intended for recommending games.--Bojangles11 22:00, January 26, 2011 (UTC) *My point was that you're still huffy and mad over stuff that's way beyond buried and no on gives a shit about. Besides, I still agree that FFXIII is shit. But whatever. I'm not arguing with you anymore. - MFGreth1 22:05, January 27, 2011 (UTC) What we need is gameplay pictures for some pages Boxart and descriptions are nice but some pages should have some gameplay pictures on them. NES, SNES, Atari, Colecovision, Neo Geo etc. all of have them, but not pages like the 6th, 7th, and some of the 5th gen. games, Genesis, Sega Master System whatever. What do you think? Also, do we really need the Metacritic stuff on the pages. If so, then how about putting them on all the other pages? *Only newer generation consoles will have Metacritic scores, and I think it's kinda cool. As for screen images, it's entirely up to you if you want to undertake the effort. My focus atm is just finishing pages like NeoGeo, Intellivision, and the hardest, Vectrex. - MFGreth1 22:06, September 17, 2010 (UTC) *By the way, try to sign your posts with four tildes (aka ~ ) so I don't have to check the page history, thanks! - MFGreth1 22:07, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Is gif format okay for images? I was looking at some title screen images and noticed a few were (motionless) gif format. Is that acceptable or is it still best to use PNG? --Dejiko 03:43, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! I was wondering how to get rid of XBOX HUEG. You can tell I'm new at this. Scary Horror and Mindfuck Games I just fixed the Scary Horror & Mindfuck article. Made it into a list. Now it just needs box arts, descriptions, and to split each series into individual titles (I listed the series I didn't do this to at the top. Couldn't do it myself since I wanted to save time but still get this list done). I'm just tellin you this since you're the only one who replied to my question in the discussions page and shitRocketlauncher2 09:19, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the tips. For some reason this site froze my computer, though. Thanks for the images to the Neo Geo Pocket Page I was going to update them eventually, but I've been dog-tired lately thanks to PROJECTS in college. also: >My Favorite Bros On This Wiki >Dejiko D'AWWWWWWW. --Dejiko 04:32, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Ethnic Cleansing Just wanted to show this game to someone. Read description and on-screen text. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E0x-YNdJ-po *Pretty lulzy. - MFGreth1 05:53, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Mods Section? I know you are pretty active on this site so I came to your page to ask about it. do you know anyone, or are you interested in, making a small page for community made mods that are overhauls of games or completely new games? Half life 2 mods come to mind, theres lots of great ones like age of chivalry and neotokyo and zombie master, etc. thanks Zachncheeze 07:52, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the additions to the history/myth page It's slowly getting there, but with input from others, maybe it could be a good spring (or summer at latest, but it seems too odd for summer) seasonal game. Not sure what we'd do for winter or summer. Halloween seems to embody the fall. Dejiko 01:52, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for adding History/Mythical page to the front. Although I was kind of hoping for it to end up in Seasonal Games, I can see how it is more "Special Interest" versus a particular season. I still wonder what other kind of moods we can add to seasons though. Perhaps tropical+beach sports for the upcoming summer? *That could work quite nicely, I think. - MFGreth1 18:45, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Walkthroughs/tips and tricks reply I like the concept. I'll give it a shot with Kenka Bancho, since GameFAQs doesn't actually have a small FAQ outside of the message board posts. Since it's still in the rough stages, I get the feeling that some might feel we're encroaching on that GameFAQS territory and all that it might represent. If I may make a suggestion, perhaps we can call it some thing like "/v/Tips" or something like that? I have had an idea for something like this similarly. Basically it would be like Sega-16's Reader Roundtable Example Here, where roughly every month us wiki goers/editors talk about games we've been playing recently. I figure it'd be neat if we do a 3 step formula: A) A game we are currently playing and our thoughts on it (good or bad). B) Talking abit about one of our favorite games that we'd like to mention and hope others might like to play. C) An upcoming game we might be playing soon (no matter if it's new or old) and briefly explain what it's about and our thoughts on it. What might really make this interesting would be inviting those who probably don't contribute to the wiki or people in general to mention their games as well. Say March 2010 we just have a small page for people to talk about things I mentioned and have it open all month. I don't know if we could lock pages (deleting them is a bit harsh for those who missed out), or maybe put them on an archive somewhere, but after March ends, it would be encouraged to talk in the April 2010 page (then May, June, and so forth for each month afterward). It might take some effort, sure, but I think it could be pretty fun and give some life and some more incoming views to this page. Maybe this might be what that poor empty water cooler page can be good for! There's no guarantee that any of this would fly, and frankly, at this point, I don't expect it to. However, I'm just throwing out ideas in the mix for approval or denial. Anyways, I'll give the KB page a boost in the meantime. Dejiko 22:56, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if an edit to your reply pops up on your messages. If not, please check my talk page for my reply. (Don't want to overflow your area...) undo revision 13255 02:08, March 12, 2010 MFGreth1 (Talk | contribs) (4,596 bytes) (Undo revision 13255 by 206.248.139.149 (talk) We won't add that until we actually have MAC/Linux lists.) (undo) ... Linux_Games *cough* --Mozai 03:55, March 12, 2010 (UTC) halp please Width of the box art column on the gameboy color page. How to fix? Love, R404 04:27, March 15, 2010 (UTC) What's wrong with it? - MFGreth1 04:53, March 15, 2010 (UTC) >a working-class man It's 12:22 A.M. My eyes feel a bit tired and strained, and I just got done adding some new edits to the FFCC page (still not done yet), BUT THAT THREE WORD SUBJECT IS GOING TO KEEP ME UP ALL NIGHT THINKING OF GAMES AND OTHER STUFF TO ADD because it reminded me of THIS. THANKS, DAWG. I hope you're happy. Dejiko 05:25, March 15, 2010 (UTC) *mosdef happy - MFGreth1 08:45, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Bayonetta PS3 Hi there, the entry for Bayonetta on PS3 says that all problems with the PS3 version had been fixed with a patch. That is not true. There has been a patch which fixed the loading times, yes, but not the framerate issues / slowdown of the PS3 version. As the game is a faced paced action game this makes the 360 version still vastly superior. *Dear anonymous- then fix it. I didn't put that there, I don't do everything on this wiki. - MFGreth1 16:55, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Hope to see you and Kotep around a bit more. Not to say we need to be tight iron-fisted around here, but it wouldn't hurt to have a bit more moderation from you two every now and then. DEM ARGUMENTS MAN. Dejiko 19:40, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Grats man, this is going to be nice Rapi2 02:04, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Quest linkan Thanks for the thanks. Most props go to those who did the original info (R.I.P. American Tokuma branch), all I did was compile it. Thanks for linking some pages to the their DQ page. Dejiko 22:51, September 28, 2010 (UTC) *Eh, it's no biggie mang. - MFGreth1 16:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Reformatting What exactly did you have in mind when you mean by reformatting certain pages?Haipayazoo 19:24, September 29, 2010 (UTC) *Some of the lists were terribly fucked up and needed to be fixed and reformatted when i first made that list. Gradual improvements have been made to most of them. - MFGreth1 16:10, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure what happened for FF2J on NES... Aw man, I coulda swore I left the image in there... Net hiccup on my side? Either way, I never drink and edit, yo. Dejiko 03:29, October 1, 2010 (UTC) *Good to know my brethren - MFGreth1 03:31, October 1, 2010 (UTC) River King page Touching story. It's nice to have a connection like that with something personal in one's life. Also, I kindly suggest you remove the rather questionable term from the bear screenshot and possibly change it to something akin to "TEAR THAT BEAR UP... WITH YOUR BARE HANDS!" I'm just saiyan, don't want to make anyone offended or sad. Well, except the bears, but its their own fault for trying to eat my hard-caught salmon and catfish. Dejiko 19:57, October 6, 2010 (UTC) *"Questionable term" removed. - MFGreth1 22:24, October 6, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks. Sometimes we can get caught up in the moment, buuuuuut, I'd rather not see anyone banned or de-admin'd because of that. Better safe than sorry, right? Can we add the videogame soundtracks page to the main page, under 'other' or something? *You could have made another section for this, because what you want doesn't fall under the "River King" page. Aside from that, if you want to do something like that then you can do it yourself. It's not that hard. Haipayazoo 19:30, October 21, 2010 (UTC) *That page needs a lot of work before it's worthy of being added to the front page, in my honest opinion. - MFGreth1 19:31, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Tokimeki Yeah, I dunno, it won't let me edit with the Monaco style but this new one is just too confusing. Also Tokimeki is good, what are you talking about? You guys pretty much add anything, it's more like a list of /v/'s "any-game-that-is-not-complete-crap" these days anyway, so that's bullshit, because it's actually good. I'd say god forbid we don't all have a cock, but I would play the for-guy version anyway because it's fun. You don't have to fix my entry but if I go fix myself and it gets erased then yeah thats stupid becausejdkasjdkjds all these DS games are bad damnit, yes I'm butthurt. Rapi2 18:08, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I say re-add it. Didn't we say that we'd vote on games that would be deleted on specific pages or was it just the PS3 due to one butthurt user. What you say is true, this is becoming "Any-game-that-is-not-complete-crap," but I don't have a problem with it...yet! I dunno what the game is exactly, might not be something I'D recommend, but that's my opinion. But hey! Don't get mad. Get Glad. Haipayazoo 19:14, October 24, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Those DS games are awesome. Don't talk shit to awesome things. Okay, fine, re-add. But at least have the fucking deceny to PUT IT IN THE RIGHT PLACE (by Genre dude), and GIVE IT A picture. It's kind of unfair that people just drop games on pages with just a name, and someone like me has to come by, put it in the right place, give it a description and a picture. I'm not an admin just to DO EVERYTHING, it's mostly to deal with vandalism and crap. - MFGreth1 21:39, October 24, 2010 (UTC) *Also I'm sorry, but I just don't get it. Tokimeki Memorial is AMIKAWAII UGUU high school gossip the dating sim the game. I mean, my girlfriend likes it...but come on dude. I don't know. - MFG *That's what I'm here for dude. If shit like that happens, I'll take care of it. Also, have you considered that Rapi2 might be a she. Just throwing that out there. My apologies if that is untrue. Haipayazoo 22:00, October 24, 2010 (UTC) THIS IS HOW POSSIBLY EMOTIONAL YOU ALL ARE: Personally, I think these games are a lot better than we may give them credit for. Only problem is that most, if not all, are untranslated. Therefore, non-japanese speakers are fucked over when it comes to text-heavy games like these, especialy the TokiMemo series. Hell, if it's on HG101, then fuck it, it's probably worth a play at least. Personally, I think this and other such non-translated games way warrant a "special interest page". Not something to recommend for everyone, but its there for those curious enough to want to know more. Not sure what to call it -maybe, "games with untranslated text"?- but it's one of those things I've thought about. I'd definitely add Kaeru no Tame Ni to it, since it's pretty much in translation limbo along with the first NES Megaten games. However, games like these are, once again, worth a play or look into by curious players, and we don't really have a solid place to put them otherwise. Also, '' it's more like a list of /v/'s "any-game-that-is-not-complete-crap" these days anyway'' I thought that was the point of this wiki to begin with? To find the stuff not mentioned on every site, magazine, etc.'s Top 10/100/500/etc. lists and let them get a little more love by the willing. That's why I intended for my lists back in the day. I'm sure "KoolAIDS" thought similarly too when making the PSP recommendations. Anyways, I'm going to sleep. Let's all try and get along more, like old times. LIKE OLD TIMES, LIKE OLD TIMES, LOOK NOW I'LL START THE MELODY ON THE ORGAN. Dejiko 05:08, October 25, 2010 (UTC) *You always know what to say Dejiko. -sniff- That was beautiful. Haipayazoo 06:30, October 25, 2010 (UTC) A Proposal to Migrate and Merge the Wikis (CC: Dejiko, Kotep) Admins of the /v/'s Recommended Games Wiki: As we all have seen, the new Wikia layout has being derided by many users. For the time being, a temporary solution is to advice users to switch to Monaco, the old skin. However, on November 3, the option to use Monaco will be removed. Wikia argues it doesn't have the resources to handle multiple skins, and "having multiple skins also creates an inconsistent experience across Wikia, and we want to help people move around the site and feel comfortable contributing to every wiki". As I personally believe those arguments are bogus and insufficient for such a drastic change in the user experience, I come to you, with the best intentions, to propose you the following: I.- A migration of this wiki's database to another hosting site, in order to keep the files and edits intact. II.- A merger of both our wikis into a single, unified 4chan Recommendations wiki, maintaining equal Sysop status for both projects' previous Admins. If you like this idea, please reply to my e-mail before November 3 so we can arrange the details. '-- Er1si3 05:54, October 25, 2010 (UTC), Sysop of The Recommendations Wiki' :I'm going to be perfectly straight with you, I don't think this is a good idea at all. While I'm all for moving our database from Wikia, I don't like the idea of merging our wikis. It has nothing to do with me being afraid of losing my admin status, that would be silly, but as of the time I don't really see it being fair. Why? Because WE would be encroaching on your space. Let's think about it, we have a page for every console, with new consoles being added all the time. you just have generalized ones for anime, tv, etc. We would be taking up too much space, and I hardly consider that fair. So my vote is a resounding no, with little room to change my mind. But there are two other admins to consider. - MFGreth1 16:17, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : :In the matter of the proposed merge: :Greth, your concern regarding fairness is perfectly understandable. As I explained to Dejiko via e-mail, since this Wiki as been around longer than mine, it would be obvious that you will take more space than what I have on my site so far. Mine is still a beginning project, with a small amount of users thus far, compared to this site. I refuse to blatantly spam my site, and only promote is existance when it's neccesary (people asking for recommendations). :Another idea I was thinking was a "joint migration", instead of a full-on merge. Both sites move independently to the same new host (say, for instance, ShoutWiki), and keep permanent contact with each other (through links and whatnot), while maintaining the independence of the projects. Two pages under the same umbrella, and we both benefit, at the same time you keep independent. -- Er1si3 17:59, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Now that's something I can sink my teeth into. Haipayazoo 18:10, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, if MFGreth1 isn't really for it, all we can do is wait for Kotep's response. I did propose the idea of having a smaller page over at The Recommendations Wiki, preferably some of the favorites of the general crowd (Mario, Chrono Trigger, etc.) along with some of our own relatively obscure loves as well (Romancing SaGa 3, Hammerin' Harry/Daiku no Gen-san series, etc.). These "mini-pages", as I called them, would be divided by either genre or generation (or have pages of both). I think we might want to consider which games to include in those closer to the weekend when we all preferably have time off of college, work, etc., that is, if we choose to do them. Dejiko 21:46, October 26, 2010 (UTC) After coming upon your wiki a few days ago, I actually considered putting up a link here, just so that more people can find it. A joint migration seems to be the best plan, though I'll admit that I don't know much about Wiki software, so I don't know which host would be the best to move to. I took a quick look at ShoutWiki and it looks just fine to me, if that's where you think would be best. At this point, just about anything looks better than staying on Wikia. If ShoutWiki is where you want to move to, I'll get it started and throw up a link on the main page here (and I can link to your wiki too) and we can start migrating. Kotep 20:30, October 27, 2010 (UTC) So it's settled then? Well, that's good to know. I'd help myself, but I've got two tests coming up and a paper due. So yeah, sorry yo. I'm pretty much free Saturday though if anyone needs a hand with stuff. Dejiko 23:50, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Addenum: IDEA! I recently had an idea while reflecting upon the move. "Fuck voting on games to add", I thought, "Nobody's going to go for that, and will take a long time to do anyways." But then I got to really thinking... What if instead of adding a smaller compiled version of /v/'s wiki and recommendations to The Recommendations Wiki, instead we add a vidya-based "mini-page" for each board available featuring games relevant to their interests? That way we have less compression of our own hugeass lists and overbearing intrusion (Yes, I know we've discussed this, but I still feel a little bad nonetheless, apolgies to Er1si3), but still have a slight presence on the board along with good companionship in working with other boards, without limiting ourselves to something as simple as a link. This is for both sides as well. I don't think it's necessary for the flipside, though (recommendations of other miscellaneous media on the /v/ wiki), since we all have our own interests in those things regardless, could just use The Recommendations Wiki 'and also, as is commonly said: NOT VIDYA (No offense is meant by this, I'm just pointing out the obvious.). Although, again, a link to 'The Recommendations Wiki displayed on our own frontpage isn't a bad idea in my own judgement call. That said, I'll think more of this on Saturday. Note: We've really started to overtake MFGreth1's talkpage... I feel bad about this. Sorry, old chum. Dejiko 19:54, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Yo dawg, I heard you like River King games... So some people translated one of the previously untranslated games, so you can fish while save the world or something: http://www.romhacking.net/trans/1570/ Dejiko 12:24, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :You've just reminded me that I really gotta start writing that guide, now that I've finished entirely exploring River King GBC. and I'll definitely play through this one at some point now, thanks! - MFGreth1 17:49, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Allowing me to edit the Xbox 360 section yeah so I'm locked out from editing the 360 section, but it would be totally cool if you would allow me access to that. That dead rising 2 pictures going to kill me.--LEGOslayer 13:24, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Naw, dawg, naw. No way, no how, nuh-uh. Okay, I did it. --Dejiko 02:22, December 15, 2010 (UTC) That said, I guess you finally gave into my idea then, huh? See, I told you it was good. Sega-16 knows what they're doing most of the time. --Dejiko 02:24, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Halp How do I get to the visual view where I can add columns etc instead of the source page in the Monobook style? I just don't see the option. --R404 20:39, December 19, 2010 (UTC) *That's because that's only way to do it in monobook. Monobook is the original Wikipedia style, where everything is edited that way. - MFGreth1 22:45, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Yo bro its me Cloudman15 whats your psn i'd like to talk to you sometime. That DBZ Game on your Game of the moment thing It looks awesome but I couldn't actually find it when searching for it anywhere. How did you come across it?--LEGOslayer 02:34, June 29, 2011 (UTC) *Well, it's not that uncommon a game. I bought it on a whim and loved it though. It surprisingly still fetches quite a bit in some stores, like Gamestop, however. This Amazon link might help. - MFGreth1 07:11, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Bad News Need for speed underground 2 in the gamecube section is goofed, just super sayin. Hey man, it's me, just to let you know im sorry for not being online on PSN lately, i've been busy as fuck. So if you removed me for lack of online, don't do it agian when I add you back because I never will be gone from dat pstrizipple. Just a heads up... *I don't usually remove people. - MFGreth1 01:37, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Reddit I got in touch with one of the moderators on /r/games and we discussed how to fix the issue of the link. Forum:The_Final_Solution Kotep 20:25, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Some D-bag fucked with our homepage. After 30 minutes (I'm a bonafide retard) I reverted it back to what it was before the defacement. All good capn? *Should be fine - MFGreth1 21:57, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I added a picture but I have no Idea about the license that picture has. I assume it is being used in a way that does not violate any laws or copyrights since this is a wiki and (I think) no money is being made here.Any info on that? I don't particularly want to get into trouble. Toasterovenly 20:50, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Captain. You said to leave you a message if I needed some help. I was wondering, is there any fairly easy way to get one of the games lists (the DS one for example, because that's what I'm working on right now) as a checklist? Or even just a name list without all the pictures and description fluff? --Urist McStout-Horn 01:00, June 13, 2012 (UTC) *Try going into the editor and clicking the source tab. Copy the table's text. It will be a little messy but thats probably the best thing to do. - MFGreth1 03:37, June 15, 2012 (UTC) >giving a shit about the Ouya page Thanks for the welcome Been lurkin here for a while, going to try to contribute where I can message you left Hello, was the message you left on my page automated? regards Vandalism User:Gaboya is repeatedly vandalizing the Ouya page. Ban plz kthx.--LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 05:27, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Way of the Samurai 4 Never picked up the games, are they realy fun or something, they seem to be cool, how highly would you recommend them? ( 21:56, January 21, 2014 (UTC)) They are good sandbox beat 'em ups, more or less. The story in each one is short, but replayable because your choices affect the outcome and eventual ending, so you want to unlock all the 'endings', as well as events, clothes, swords, and basically every other collectible. It's the most replayable game series ever, because it's literally built to be replayed over and over... every time you "finish", your character and their stuff is carried over into the next playthrough. MFGreth1 (talk) 07:33, January 22, 2014 (UTC) A sandbox samurai game sounds beyond badass, fucking want. (Cloudman15 (talk) 19:31, January 22, 2014 (UTC)) If I had to break it down, I'd put it this way: *Way of the Samurai 1 - original, best story probably *Way of the Samurai 2 - best setting/world, hands down. *Way of the Samurai 3 - biggest gameplay improvements (duel wielding, spears, martial arts) *Way of the Samurai 4 - MORE MINIGAMES, BEST WAIFUS (LAURA AND AKEMI HNNGH) All good reasons to play. If I were starting the series fresh, I'd spend a little time with each one, in order, to appreciate the series' evolution. Also, there's a spinoff known as Samurai Western, but it's not sandbox... it's a level-based action game. Still pretty good though. MFGreth1 (talk) 19:41, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Visual Novel page I searched this place and haven't found a Visual Novels place. Sure, there is a page for hentai games. But I think Visual Novels by itself deserved a place for them. Not only a page for games that have porn in them (even though most of them do, not all of them do.) I was just thinking that there are Visual Novels in so many consoles with ports changed (with the erotic part removed and whatnot), it would be cool to see those in a single list. What do you think? Should I start a page like that, even though there are about 3 very similar pages with only porn games in them?--Sataaa (talk) 21:27, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Go for it buddy. MFGreth 21:39, January 25, 2014 (UTC) AGAINST MERGING ADD-ONS What the hell do you people have in your skulls? That's a HORRIBLE and STUPID idea because the lists are already too long and this makes the wiki inconsistent. Absolutely DUMB move there. Let me repeat for emphasis: DUMB, DUMB, DUMB. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 23:26, June 24, 2015 (UTC) It's not inconsistent because all add-ons are on their respective pages. - MFGreth 00:15, June 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Okami Recommendation It's Ok- we all can be a bit harsh sometimes when we feel strongly enough about something. I honestly just have been keeping an eye on the Definitive Versions page in general to try to help it stay on topic with as few edit wars as possible. Besides, I figure having both slants on Okami would be helpful as some people care more about controls while others are all about the graphics. It's a strangely polarizing game that way. --Kitsuneae (talk) 00:48, June 25, 2015 (UTC) PC - Fable Anniversary This addition puzzles me. I haven't played this version, but it seems the graphics are actually uglier ("real" lighting = more brown), and I heard the port was so rushed that the menus don't even have mouse support. Have they fixed that yet? Because that's kind of a big deal for a PC game, and since Fable TLC had a good PC port, I'm assuming the new version is rather pointless. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 09:01, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :To be honest, I played it with a game pad. Seemed like a good idea for a Fable game. People generally like newer version of games due to the fact the have more modern systems, TLC may not run proper on some newer versions of Windows. I did mention to play that version if it was preferred. The menus for k+m would be an issue I guess, but the newer version has mod support. I used modded color palettes. The Lost Chapters wasn't even on the XP page, which is a shame, so I opted to put in the newest edition. - MFGreth 23:58, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Heya Uum... I'm new to Wiki layout and I keep receiving messages,but I can't find them. Where do I find it? Sorry for ignorance (N00boy) and thanks for attention.